


stakeout

by a_paper_crane



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, midnight snacks, roman is gay and stupid, roman tries to serenade virgil, soft, virgil is lowkey a tease, virgil is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_paper_crane/pseuds/a_paper_crane
Summary: He had to put a stop to this.  He needed a plan.There were two options.  Option A: repress it so much that eventually it vanished.  Option B: confess.  The good ol’ Repress or Confess, which Roman found himself caught between far more often than he probably should’ve.  Repression had simply made his feelings more intense, so he was left with only one choice.





	stakeout

A glance. A shy smile. A brush of knuckles. It was so incredibly easy to make Roman lose his absolute shit and he hated it. All Virgil had to do was look at him and he was in a puddle on the floor. More than two seconds of eye contact and Roman was on fire.

It filled him with unbridled rage.

Creativity was not supposed to stop thinking when Virgil chewed on his lower lip. Passion was not supposed to “accidentally” stare at Virgil for ten minutes straight. Romance was not supposed to be swept off his feet, he was the one supposed to be doing the sweeping. But here he was, left starstruck by something as simple as a nickname. “Ro.” Not obnoxious or rude or wordy. Almost… affectionate? Roman didn’t want to even consider it, because what if he was wrong? What if Virgil was just trying something new and would drop it after he heard Roman involuntarily squeak after something so simple as a shortened version of his name?

He had to put a stop to this. He needed a plan.

There were two options. Option A: repress it so much that eventually it vanished. Option B: confess. The good ol’ Repress or Confess, which Roman found himself caught between far more often than he probably should’ve. Repression had simply made his feelings more intense, so he was left with only one choice.

Being the embodiment of drama, Roman wanted to do something extra. He wanted to slay a dragon and rescue Virgil from the jaws of death before making out with him over the dragon’s dead body. Then he remembered who he was trying to woo. 

Virgil wasn’t one for drama or being rescued or… any form of affection at all, really. Roman would have to be subtle, or at least not as excessive as he wanted to be. 

He decided on a stakeout.

At 11 pm, Roman grabbed his guitar and sat down on the kitchen counter. He wasn’t sure how long it would take, but he knew Virgil liked late-night snacks. 

Around 11:45, Patton came to make some popcorn for his movie marathon with Logan. 

At midnight, Roman started strumming chords out of boredom.

Logan told him to quiet down within five minutes.

At 1 am, Roman began to think Virgil would never show up.

At 2:30, just as he began dozing off, the floorboards in the hall creaked. Roman picked his guitar up from where he’d put it on the stove. Virgil stumbled into the dimly lit kitchen, not noticing Roman sitting cross-legged on the counter. 

Roman took a breath. With shaking hands, he strummed the opening chord to “Love is an Open Door.”

Virgil shrieked and spun around to face Roman. “Holy SHIT, Princey! I come down to make a sandwich and you give me a heart attack?”

Roman’s mouth fell open. He wanted to apologize or at least continue the song, but he was too busy staring. Virgil’s shock had faded to a tiny smile. He wasn’t wearing eyeshadow or his hoodie, just an oversized black t-shirt. He looked tired and soft and Roman wanted to hug him.

At last, Roman managed to stutter out a meek “sorry.”

“What are you even doing?” Virgil hopped up onto the counter opposite Roman. His legs dangled over the edge, kicking at air. 

“I’m in love with you.” Roman hid his face in his hands, hoping it would protect him from the inevitable rejection he knew was coming. There was a sigh, a thump, footsteps across the floor. 

“Is that why you decided to try to serenade me at 2 in the morning?” The gravelly whisper came from much closer than he expected. Roman dropped his hands to find Virgil standing in front of him, arms crossed. He nodded.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Ro, but please try not to kill me next time.” Roman lost his shit. Virgil called him Ro again, which was a gateway to Gay Panic by itself, but then he had said “next time.” What was that supposed to mean? 

“I’ll do my best.” Virgil chuckled.

“I gotta say, I thought you’d be more dramatic about this.” Virgil took another step toward Roman. “I was expecting a choir.” He propped his elbows on Roman’s knees. “You’ve let me down, Princey.” Virgil’s lazy grin was now only inches from Roman’s face.

“Shut up, you Emo Nightmare.” 

“Make me.”

Roman leaned down, closing the gap between them. Virgil’s arms wrapped around his waist as he smiled into the kiss. Roman pulled back, his face on fire. “Thanks,” he muttered

“I love you too, Ro.”

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell ive never been in a relationship lmao


End file.
